Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger is a serial killer from the A Nightmare on Elm Street series. First appearing in the original A Nightmare on Elm Street film (November 1984), he is a serial killer that is connected to the Dream Realm, a dimension people enter whilst dreaming. Usually killing his victims whilst they sleep, Freddy's manipulation of the realm makes him seemingly unstoppable. Added to the Horror in its first release (1.0), Freddy Krueger's costume can be accessed through the Alter and worn by the player. Whilst wearing it, the player will have access to his powers and abilities. Backstory Frederick Charles Krueger was the son of an unknown asylum inmate and a nun Amanda Krueger. Due to his heritage, he was antagonized by others, including adults and children, many of whom were from Springwood's Elm Street. Eventually becoming a janitor, Freddy's abuse only continued, leading to him seek revenge by murdering their children. These killings were attributed to a "Springwood Slasher", due to his use of a bladed glove for the killings. Eventually captured, Krueger was set to be tried for the crimes, but was let go when it was discovered his arrest warrant had not been signed in the right place. After his release, the parents of his victims mobbed together to kill him, setting his house on fire. Left to burn to death, Freddy's spirit survived and entered the Dream Realm, a place souls enter when dreaming. Seeing the dimension as a place to continue his murders, Krueger continued his murder spree, targeting children and teenagers connected to Elm Street. Krueger's Dream Realm murders were often blamed on others or dismissed as suicides, despite others attempting to uncover the truth. Freddy would also attempt to escape to Earth, though would be depowered if when brought out of the realm. Several of his victims would band together to create the Dream Warriors, all of whom were trained to fend him off from their dreams or depower him. Elm Street adults would also attempt to cover up Freddy's crimes to prevent him returning, leading him to manipulate other killers, including Jason Voorhees, to revitalize Springwood's memories of him. In the Mod Freddy Krueger was first added to the Horror mod in its first version (1.0). His costume can be accessed through the Alter and costs 50,000 souls. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 5, Speed 2 when sprinting, and Jump Boost 2. Freddy also has Fortitude 5, Regeneration 4, Sinisterly 2, Wounding 2 and Dream Demon abilities. He has a terror radius of 10 blocks. In addition, the player can enter the Dream Realm (Equip Key), where he is granted most of his abilities, Fire Resistance 2, Ice Resistance 1 and Kinetic Energy Absorption. Whilst in the Dream Realm, Freddy can pull victims into the Realm (Utility Key), increasing his terror radius for every victim trapped there. In addition, the can transform their form (Ability 1 Key to transform, Ability 5 Key to change), push (Ability 2 Key) and pull victims (Ability 3 Key), and block incoming attacks (Ability 4 Key). As a special ability, Freddy will induce a Nightmare, which will severely damage all victims trapped in the realm (Special Key). Category:Horror Category:Characters Category:Slashers Category:Supernatural